HUM TUM EK KAMRE MAI BAND HO
by sweety.cid
Summary: RajVi ki love story jismai hai bhaut sari mushkile ,... r n r
1. Chapter 1

SCENE 1

( I have introduced a new character RUHANA )

RAJAT AND PURVI ARE LOCKED IN A CUPBOARD . BOTH ARE UNCONCIOUS .

(FLASHBACK)

They are running behind a criminal . he enters a lonely house . they go behind him.

He spreads some smoke gas . RajVi finds a cupboard and hides in it

Accidently they get locked in it

**FRIENDS** _**HOW IS IT . SOME TOLD ME TO WRITE ON SACHVI N KEVI .**_

_**A BIG SORRYYYYYYYYYYY TO THEM BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE ON RAJVI FROM MANY DAYS **_

_**AND AND AND I MOSTLY WANNA WRITE ON **__**RUVIN (ITS Ruhana n Kavin) **_

_**A VRY BIG THANKSSSSSSSSS **_

_**BYEEEEEEE**_


	2. Chapter 2

PRESENT

Purvi is on top of rajat

( Rajat gains conscious first and smiles seeing Purvi on him ( he always felt something for purvi ) Purvi also gains conscious and immediately tries to get up but the door hits her head and she again lands on him her elbow hits rajat )

Rajat: ouch

Purvi: sorry sir

Rajat: it's ok PURVI

(Purvis hair r on her face . Rajat forwards his hand and tucks it behind her ears)

(both have a cute eye lock then rajat says)

Raja : pu pu purvi

Purvi: ji sir kya baat hai.

Rajat : mai tumse kuch kehna chata hu.

Purvi: kahiye na sir kya hua

Rajat: wo wo wo …..

Purvi: ha boliye

Rajat : I I I….

Purvi : I

[ While they are confessing OUTSIDE all team is trying to find RAJAT and PURVI . Suddenly Ruhana (as I told I am going to add Ruhana in almost my every story ) opens that cupboard and they come or I will say fall out as they were leaning to the door ]

Ruhana: Arey ! tum dono yaha cupboard mai kaise pahunche

Rajat : Arey ! Ruhana Wo wo hum galti se under lock ho gaye .

A VERY BADA WALA THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS

ACTUALLY ITS VERY NICE TO GET A GOOD RESPONSE TO YOUR VERY

FIRST STORY

THANKS TO Rai- THE NIGHT QUEEN , LOVEABHI , PARI , GUEST HARMAN , FAIZA , ADK, MAHAM, RAJVI LOVER, MARYAM ETC

SORRY IF MISSED ANY ONE

I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON NEXT MONDAY


	3. MAKING FRIENDS

I AM SORRY **RajVi GIRL** . ITS MY FIRST TIME NA SO I COULDN'T WRITE ALL THE NAMES

By the way **THANKS **for your support . It's a good feeling to get so many reviews for your first story.

I am not going to leave the confession in middle. I just want to create some suspense THAT'S WHY .

HA, someone if doesn't like RajVi PLZ DON'T READ IT . And RUHANA she is my creation I wanted someone for Kevin as in my every story I will have RuVin n RajVi

SO I WILL STOP MY BAKWASS TALKS n WE'LL START .

**STORY ;**

Ruhana: But Rajat aise under kaise lock hogaye tum

Abhijeet: Ha tum log to us criminal RAGHU ko pakadne aaye the na

Rajat: Jee sir hum usse hi pakadne aaye the, par ussne smoke gas ka

Istemal kiya aur...

Purvi: Aur hum bachne ke liye iss cupboard mai chup gaye .

Rajat: Aur behosh ho gaye .

Rajat: Sir wo wo criminal pakda gaya kya

Daya: ha , wo pakda gaya hai . Ab tum log chalo bureau.

Purvi,

Purvi: ji, sir (while walking )

Daya: Rajat ke hath ki dressing kar dena tum ok.

Purvi: Rajat sir ka hath, kya hua usse (trying to look at his arm)

Rajat: kuch nahi purvi , bahut chotisi kharoch hai

Purvi: Sir aapko ye chotisi chot lagti hai ...

Rajat: (while cutting her) Ha ittni badi toh nahi hai ki mujhe hospital

jana pade aur tumhe itna over react karna pade SHAYAD

Purvi: Sir hum bureau pohochenge toh mai aapke hath ki dressing karungi

Rajat: Arey ! Purvi rehne do tum ye ye chot apne aap thik hojayegi .

Purvi: No arguments sir mai dressing karungi matlab karungi

Abhijeet: rajat purvi tum dono jhagdo mat

Daya: chalo hum bureau pohoch gaye jaldi utro.

All: Ok

(All of them went in the bureau , But Purvi went to bring something.

She came inside and directly went to Rajat . Rajat was working on a file

She called him )

Purvi : Rajat sir

(no answer)

Purvi : Rajat sirrrr

Rajat: Ha ha kya hua

Purvi: Chaliye

Rajat: kaha

Purvi: Interrogation room mai

Rajat: Kyu

Purvi: Arey! Aapke hath ki dressing karni hai mujhe

Rajat: thik hai chalo

(they went to the room , she dipped the cotton in benydril n started to clean his wound )

Rajat: Ah

Purvi : I'm sorry

Rajat: sorry kyu

Purvi: (continuing her work) wo aapko dard hua na issliye. Thoda jalega ha

Rajat: (looking at her) Its ok yaar

Purvi: yaar ,

Rajat: sorry

Purvi; nahi sunke aacha laga ( tied the bandage ) lijiye ho gaya rajat

Rajat: Rajat

Purvi: Abhi aapne hi toh mujhe yaar kaha na toh matlab hum friends

huye right

(forwards her hand for handshake)

(Rajat was only looking at her)

Purvi: Sirrr

Rajat: (coming out of trance) ha ha friends ( both shake hands)

Rajat's POV: Purvi mujhe tumse pyar ho gaya hai . aur mai ye tumhe realize karwakar rahunga . plan ka first step to complete ab agla step.

**A/N – AGLE CHAP MAI THODA GANA WANA HOGA . RAJAT KA AGLA STEP KYA HOGA SOCHIYE AUR MUJHE REVIEWS MAI BATANA JARUR **

**POSITIVE REVIEWS WILL ENCOURAGE ME A LOT .**

**YA FRIENDS TELL ME WHICH SONG TO TAKE FOR A ROMANTIC DANCE BY OUR RajVi PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ**

**THIE TIME I THINK ITS LONG SO 20 TO 30 REVIEWS BANTE HAI YAAR **

**OK BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**BY - AISHA **


	4. dil mai kya hai ?

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE HOW R U ?

MERRY CRISTMAS TO YOU ALL ...

FLASHBACK :- Rajat's POV: Purvi mujhe tumse pyar ho gaya hai . aur mai ye tumhe realize karwakar rahunga . plan ka first step to complete ab agla step...

A/N aap logon ne to jayda guess nahi kiya par ma bhi jaldhi batane walomai se nahi hu jaldi guess karo...

Next day in bureau all were working while rajat was staring at someone *arey purvi di guyz * *wink*

Abhi: rajat wo rakesh wali case ki file ready hai kya ?

Rajat realizing that he was staring at her answers abhis question : ha ha sir wo file maine record room mai rakh di hai ...

Abhi: rajat wo file le aao na hume usse recheck karke Acp sir ko submit karni hai aaj...

Rajat to Ruhana : roo kya tum wo file le aaogi plz mujhe kuch kaam karna hai

Ruhana: theek hai rajat mai lati hu wo file , number kya hai

Raj: 28451...

Ruhana : Ok abhi lati hu.

Rajat:sir wo kya aap sab aaj humare ghar aa sakte hai .

Daya: kyu bhai rajat , aaj kya khaas hai .

Rajat: wo dinner ke liye bas aise hi choota sa get-together .hum logoko kabhi eksath time spend karneko miltahi nahi na to maine socha ki aap sab mere ghar aajaye please

Abhi: ha bhai thik hai (2 all)to bureau ke baad sab freash hokar rajat ke ghar pouch jayenge okay...s

(she brought d file n went to abhijeet.)

Ruhana: abhijeet ye lo fil...

Abhijeet cut her : ruhana tumhi check karlo na , (Ruhana turned to go when abhi again continued as )aur...

Ruhana: aur ,

Abhijeet : aur ACP sir ko submit kardo ok

Ruhana : hmm... thik hai ...

(she went to her desk to check d file she had finished n was going to acp's cabin when she crashed with someone , the person catches her by her waist n her file went somewhere it looked like both were lost in each other .. d person made her stand n asked...)

Person: are u ok?

Ruhana: ya I'm fine , per meri file (she said while looking 4 her file )

The person found d file n gave it to her...

Person Ye lo tumhari file kaha ja rahi ho ?

Ruhana : file submit karne , (looks at him n says) jau?

Person: ha ha jao na ...

Ruhana goes to submit the file to acp acp scolds her for doing others work ,(im writing the convo for if there is any misunderstanding )

Ruhana: sir

Acp: kya baat hai ruhana ?

Ruhana: sir ye wo case no 28451 ki file ...

Acp: file kisne complete ki ? (he said while going through the file 0

Ruhana : (hesitating)sir wo rajat ne ki hai ...

Acp: to tum kyu submit kar rahi ho

Ruhana : sir wo wo rajat ko kuch kaam tha to maine ye file submit kar di aapko (she said with a cute smile on her face u can imagine purvi's smile n a little on purvi's body structure 4 ruhana )

When she came out she saw rajat nowhere she asked to daya

Ruhana : Daya , rajat kaha hai yaar usse mujhse kuch important baat karni thi par ab wo hi gayab hai.

Daya: Ruhana , rajat ko ek phone aya aur wo chala gaya mujhse half day lekar ..

Ruhana: KYA wo mujhe bina bataye chala gaya ?

Daya: ruhana aajaye ga tum kyu itna tension le rahi ho , agar sham tak nahi aya to tum phone karlena usse .

Ruhana: (sadly) OKAY challo ab mai meri wo file complete karti hu..

(the day passed like this only no case was reported so all were free . in evening all were set to go they were in parking almost all were gone only ruhana , purvi , tarika, and kavin were left they were the last to go .roo was about to sit in her car when rajat came n he lifted her n twirled her in the airs

Ruhana: rajat, rajat kya kar rahe ho tum rajat rajat mujhe neeche utaro mai gir jaungi please yaar

All smiled seeing both of them

N then rajat kept her down

Ruhana: kya hua rajat tum tum itne khush kyu ho yaar

Rajat: yaar wo(shyly) wo mai mai

Ruhana: tum bakri ho kya rajat?

Rajat: KYU mai bakri hu aisa kyu lagta hai tumhe .

Ruhana: (laughing) kyuki tum kabse sirf mai mai hi kar rahe ho.

Rajat: wo...

Ruhana: ab seedhe seedhs baat karo mai mai wo wo wo mat karo

,pehele ander baitho phir batao .

Rajat: (moved forward very near to her face to others it looked like he kissed her cheek) ok dear

Tarika smiled looking at rajat she thought he is getting romantic so she moved n all others also moved from there ...

Ruhana: Naughty. (Smiled to herself n sat on driver's seat n started the car)

Ruhana: Rajat, (kept her hand on his shoulder) kya hua pareshan ho kya

Rajat : nahi yaar actually bhaut khush hu

Ruhana: acha hai , par aapki khushi ki wajha jaan sakti hu mai Mr. rajat Kumar..

Rajat : ya why not Mrs Ruhana kumar ,Baat ye hai ki mai aaj kisi se milne gaya tha ...

Ruhana: hey u stop calling me MRS Ruhana kumar

Rajat: acha wo kyu mam

Ruhana: kyuki mai Mrs Ruhana Kumar nahi Mrs rajat kumar kehelana pasand karungi jaan...acha tum kaha gaye the jara batana mujhe ...

Rajat: Mai na mai na aaj kisi special se milne gaya tha

Ruhana; acha wo kaun

Rajat; Anisha Kumar

Ruhana: OH! (Realizing) Kya anisha se milne gaye the tum

Rajat : Arey baba chilalo mat logon ko kuch bhi lag sakta hai ..

Ruhana : par tum tum Italy gaye the kya

Rajat: nahi wo yaha ayi hui hai mujhe amar ne bataya ki aaj uski flight hai to mai jake mil aaya tum cabin mai thi to tumhe bata nahi paya aur uss se baate karte karte tumhe batana bhul gaya ...

Ruhana: hmmmm..pata hai par kya wo ab bhi tumhe pasand karti hai rajat

Rajat : nahi , shayad but wok eh rahi thi ki wo yaha shaddi karne hi aayi hai

Ruhana: oh that's good isska matlab tum apne pyaar se apne pyaar ka ijhar kar sakte ho.

Rajat: Kya tum kiski baat kar.

Ruhana: Rajat bhole mat bano tum achi tarah jante ho mai kiski baat kar rahi hu.

Rajat: yaar par kya wo bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai , mujhe to pata bhi nahi ...

Ruhana: agar wo tumse pyaar nahi karti to kisi aur se karti hai kya?

Rajat: (he was lost in his own thoughts)nahi wo mujhse hi pyaar karti hai *pause*(strongly)agar nahi karti to karna hoga akhir mai itna handsome hu ,intelligent hu, usse pyaar karta hu.

Ruhana: ha ha ab tumhare khayal ya sapne khatam hogaye ho to neeche utro ghar aagaya hai humara patidev...

Rajat:kya itni jaldi ghar...

Ruhana: Ha baba aagaya jaldi utro yaar aur ha jaldi aana door lock kardena...

Rajat: ha ha aata hu (he locked the car n went inside she was not in the hall so he went to her room she was in the washroom so he 2 changed she came out n he hugged her from back she was shocked )

Ruhana: k...kya kar rahe ho tum rajat ch..chodo mujhe ,..mujhe dinner banana hai tu..tum fresh ho jao jaldi...

Rajat: kya yaar itne mushkil se romantic banne ki kosish karrha hu mai...aur tumho ki sara mood kharab kar rahhi ho mera (n he turns back)

Ruhana: (hugs her from back) sorry jannu please maaf kardo mujhe

Rajat: huh vry bad tum bhaut buri ho ...

Ruhana: ohhh! Rajat im sorry par mujhe na dinner banana hai na acha challo aaj tum meri madat karo dinner banana mai okay ..

Rajat: (rudely) huh tum humesha aise hi kheti ho jao jo karna hai karo jao tumhe dinner banana hai na jao go

Ruhana: rajat (pleading eyes)please maaf kardona mujhe , mood ho to neeche meri help karne ...

(she goes down n starts cooking then she looks at d time its 7:30 she goes up n sees rajat sleeping on her bed peacefully wid a smile on his face she smiles n get dressed ina gud jeans n top n went down just then someone belled the door she went n opened the door . it was the team but acp sir was not there she said)

Ruhana: arey tumlog aaona ander ...

Tarika: arey rajat kaha hai dikhnahi raha ...

Ruhana: tanu tumhara bhai upar so raha hai

Tarika :what wo so raha hai

Ruhana: ha wo bhi bade sukoonse

Daya: acha to ab tum dono jake usse uthao aur khan eke liye bulao

Ruhana: tanu jao usse uthao , tabtak mai khana lagati hu ok

Tanu: theek hai jati hu...

(she laid the table n called out to all)

Dinner ready hai ...

App log mujhe eggs n tamatar ya shoes mare uss se phele mai bhag jati hu

Opps ye chap to khatam ho gaya ...

So kaisa laga app logo ko suspense mai chod diya maine issliye sorry

Jitney jaldi reviews milenge mujhe utne jaldi updates ...

I think its long right so atleast 30 reviews milne chahiye

Aur thanks to

Loveabhi , sia ,rajvi girl, sri,Harman ,vibha ,ananya gautam,allita elli

Maham , faiza sehar,guest nl,adk,shweta,crazy for purvi, .1

Durga,neha love u all for ur sweet reviws

Pari: kevi are not my ships still ill try ok

Durga:sachvi are not my ships still ill try ok .

Waiting for ur reviews

Aapki (AISHA)


	5. someone special's came

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii every one so here is my next update but I did'nt get a good response

Okkkkkkk lets start to the story

Recap: Ruhana: tanu jao usse uthao , tabtak mai khana lagati hu ok

Tanu: theek hai jati hu...

(she laid the table n called out to all)

Dinner ready hai ...

(Then all came to d dining table sitting arrangements were :-

Abhi – empty seat *arey 4 tarika * , daya – shreya, sachin – divyana,

Dushyant – Kevin , ishita –ruhana, freddy – pankaj ,

vaibhav - vineet , nikhil – divya , purvi – *seat empty* ,

Abhi : rajat kaha hai ruhana...

Ruhana: pata nahi shayad utha nahi hai , ruko mai jakar check karti hu...

(ruhana goes to d room n sees takika is trying to wake up rajat n he has curled himself in a comforter . she smiles n takes something in her hand n goes towards rajat n pours the thing on him he wakes up in a startled

Rajat: ruhana kya kiya tumne pura gila ho gaya mai to ...

Ruhana: to to tu ja aur change karke neeche khane ke liye aajao ok

(turns to go but stops ) tanu tum jao mai ek min mai aati hu

Tanu: ok rajat jaldi aana ha

Rajat: ha tarika aata hu

(tarika left )

Ruhana: rajat purvi akeli baithi hai tumhe chances hai right to jaldi ready ho jao go get fresh (she pushed him in the washroom )

(after sometime he came out of d wash room n saw there were some clothes laid on d bed he immediately wore them n combed his hair n went down )

(abhi saw him coming and commented as )

Arey bhai rajat hogai neend puri

Rajat :sir app bhi kya (shyly)...

Daya: arey waha sharmana band karo aur jaldi baitho hume bhaut bhook lagi hai

Rajat : par baithu kaha (confusingly)

Tarika: arey purvi ki pass wali seat khali hai waha baith jao (to purvi)purvi tumhe aitraaz nahi haina

Purvi: nahi aap baith sakte hai rajat sir...

(rajat sits near purvi)

Ruhana serves dinner n

Pankaj : pannerrrrrrrrrrrrr , wowwwwwwwwwwwwwww, dum alu ,dam biryani , cutlet, veg makhanwala, puri wowwwwwww ruhana mam'm yummmm (licks his own lips)

(all laugh at his antics )

Ruhana: pankaj tumhe khana dekhke hi pet bharne ka irada hai kya ye lo (she served him food and she herself sat to eat)

All finished eating food n then all were sitting in the hall

Freddy pankaj vineet Nikhil divya vaibhav left from there so only

AbhiRika , DaReYa , RajVi , SachYana , DushIta , RuVin were left so

Sachin: yaar dushyant bhaut bore ho raha hai

Kavin : kuch khela jaye ...

All : ha good idea

Ruhana: par kaunsa game

Sachin: truth and dare

Dushyant: theak hai to kaun kaun khelega

All: hum

Shreya: to mai bottle lati hu

(she brings the bottle first rotate stops on rajat and daya . daya to ask question )

Daya: rajat to truth or dare

Rajat: ummmm truth

Daya: (mischievously) acha thik hai to batao tumhari lifi mai kitni ladkiya hai aur wo kaun hai tumhari life mai kya role hai ok

Rajat: aa woooooo... sir...baat... ye... hai... ki...

Ruhana: sawal ka jawab do rajat

Rajat: sir meri life mai actually humari lady officers ko chod ke do aur ladkiya hai

Daya: ok

Kevin: Interesting (in his tone)

Rajat: wo ladkiya r...ru

Abhi : arey yaar r...r ke baad bhi kuch kaho na aaj raat nahi khene ka irada hai ...

Rajat: ruhana

Shreya : kya di par wo to humari officer hai na

Ishita: ha mam' to humare sath kaam karti hai...

Rajat: nahi shreya ishita mai usse bhaut phele se janta hu

Kevin: kabse jante ho

Rajat: wo college time se meri dost thi

Divyana : clg time se to sirf dost yaaaa...

Rajat: dare khatam hua hai aap log mujhe extra queries nahi puch sakte

Purvi (she was damn jealous of ruhana but she did'nt know why .)

Purvi pov : ye mujhe kya horaha hai mujhe kyu problem hai rajat sir aur ruhana se nahi I've to control myself , control

Purvi: sir I think hume nikalna chahiye its 10:00 already

Tarika : ha abhi kal mujhe fl aur aap logo ko bureau bhi jana hai na

Abhi : ok tarika jee chaliye daya chalo ,baki sab bhi chalo warna kal bureau late pouche to mai kuch nahi kar sakta ok

All others exept rajat n ruhana ( sadly ) ok sir chal liye

(rajat bid them all n weny to ruhana's room she was looking outside from d window towards the moon )

A/N :- GUYS UR SUSPENCE IS GONNA REVEAL NOW

Rajat : kya hua ruhana?

Ruhana : chand kitna khoobsurat hai na Rajat?

Rajat: Ha bhaut waise tum I mean mai...

Ruhana: Rajat tum mai kya laga rakha hai yaar mai janti hu tum kya khena chate ho n I think ki wo bhi tumse pyaar karti hai ...

Rajat: par mai janan na chata hu yaar ki mai uske layak hu ya nahi

Ruhana: Oye kya bole ja rahe ho tum kuch soch samajh kar bolrahe ho ya nahi .

(Rajat ne kuch nahi kaha wo mai kya batau aap padh ligiye na )

Ruhana (keeps her hand on his shoulder n says) Rajat, kya hua koi problem hai ha...

Rajat : Nahi yaar mujhe iss baat se problem hai ki mujh jaise aakdu ,reserved personality ko pyaar kaise ho sakta hai shayad ye pyaar na ho bas uske liye care ho meri ..

Ruhana: rajat aisa nahi ho sakta and mai janti hu ki tumhe pyaar ho gaya hai aur ye baat tumhe maine clear bhi karvai hai na

Rajat: (rudely) kyu tumhe kaise pata ki mujhe pyaar hogaya hai , tumhe pyaar hua hai jot um mujhe bata rahi ho ...

Ruhana: (her gaze slowly shifts down ) ha , ha rajat mujhe pyaar hua tha .(after a pause) In fact maine usse khoya bhi hai khud usse kisi aur se milvaya hai maine (painfully smiles) bhaut dukh haota hai rajat bhaut dukh issiliye chahti hu ki mere kisi dost ko kabhi bhi koi dukh na sehna pade (gives out a sigh) anyways shayad tum samajh gaye hoge maine na chahate hue bhi tumhe ye sab ...ye sab kyu bataya hai ...purvi tumhare liye bani hai...n I think agar wo tumse pyaar nahi karti to tumhe usse thoda time dena hoga ya if u want u can make har feel jealous (composing herself) chalo so jao kal bureau bhi jana hai na

Rajat goes out of her room while thinking : Ruhana tumne mujhe bhaut kuch sikhaya hai maine tumhari feelings ko hurt kiya hai I didn't want to tumne mujhe pyaar karne wale log kaise hote hai ye bataya hai ...purvi ki mereliye kya feelings hai ye pata lagaya hai ur great yaar aapne dard ko bhi chupaya tumne par mai jitna hosake utni koshish

Karunga tumhara ***************************** ke liye

(he 2 sleeps )

Next day in bureau all are working on there pending files suddenly a voice on the bureau door

Voice : Senior Inspector Sharayu reporting on duty sir *its u parise22*

All look towards that voice it was a girl wearing blue jeans a white color plain top , big rings in her ears , knee length high shoes looking perfect

Daya goes towards her as acp n abhi were out for a meeting with dcp n he was the incharge there

Daya: hello shayna welcome to this family of cid Mumbai

Sharayu : yes sir , thankyou I won't let u down .

Daya: we expect the same , aao mai tumhe sabse milwata hu

Ye hai semi-senior insps sachin , dushyant , kavin . ye hai senior insp freddy . ye hai insp purvi . shreya . divyana , nikhil . aur ye hai sub insps mayur , vansh , vikram , ishita , divya .

Sharayu has a handshake with every one n hugs with the girls all welcome her

Sharayu : sir itne hi log hai na

Daya : nahi nahi Sharayu aur humare do jahabaaz officers baki hai aate hi honge

(Just then ruhana n rajat entered while rajat was on phone talking to his informers )

Daya: ruhana yaha ayo isse milo ye hai senior insp

Ruhana cut him as: sSharayu

(they both hugged each other n Sharayu burst out as )

Sharayu : roo yaar kaisi hai tu, yaha kab aayi , kya kar rahi hai , yaar kuch to bol

Ruhana: tu bolne de tab bolungi na mai mai thik hu aur mai yaha officer hu , aur kya tha

(just then rajat entered n saw Sharayu n said

Rajat : Sharayu tum yaha

Sharayu excitedly ran owards him n hugged him on seeing this purvi was damn jealous on ruhana n Sharayu

A/N – HI FRIENDS SO HOW WAS THE CHAP MAINE PURI DIL SE KOSHISH KI HAI AAP SAB KO KHUSH KARNE KI

PARISE22 – 1ST THING I FORGIVED U N TUMHE MAINE KAHA THA NA KI I WOULD GIVE U A SURPRISE THIS IS IT KAISA LAGA JARUR BATANA

LOVE U

LOVEABHI – THANKS

JANNATFAIRY- THANKS

HARMAN – MAINE SUSPENSE REVEAL KARDIYA HA

ANANYA GAUTAM – THANKS

PARI - U'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE KEVI OS CAUSE IM BUSY NOW THANKS

SIA – THANKS DEAR AUR I THINK DAT MAINE ALMOST SARA SUSPENSE REVEAL KIYA HAI

–TANU YE NAAM MUJHE PATA NAHI KAISE SUJH GAYA TO MAINE LIKH DIYA N ROO RAJ KI WIFE NAHI HAI I THINK I WILL REVEAL DAT I N MY NXT CHAP

PIU- THANKS FOR REVIEWING ON MY STRY

RAJVI GIRL- THANKS

SHWETA – I DON'T THINK DAT UR MAD DEAR BUT CAN U OPEN UR ACC ON FF SO WE CAN PM EACHOTHER

N LAST BUT NOT LEAST THANKS TO ALL D GUESTS

PICHLE CHAP MAI I GOT 14 REVIEWS SO ISS MAI 20 MILENGE KYA *puppy eyes*

R N R

WAITING FOR UR REVIEWS

Urs (AISHA)


	6. THE CONFESSION PART ONE

_**HELLOOO!FRIENDS MAINE PICHLE CHAPPY MAI THODE IMPROVEMENTS KIYE HAI SO PLZ USSE WAPIS PADHIYEGA HA A BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR TO U ALL YE MERA NEXT CHAPPY I HOPE MERA PICHLA CHAP SAB KO PASAND AYA HOGA AUR AAP RAJVI FANS KO YE CHAP BHI PASAND AYEGA NOW BACK TO THE STORY **_

Recap: - Rajat : Sharayu tum yaha

Sharayu excitedly ran owards him n hugged him on seeing this purvi was damn jealous on Ruhana n Sharayu...

Ab age

Rajat : hiiiiiii yaar kaisi ho tum?

Ruhana: ha but tum na yaha kaise aayi ?

Sharayu: from delhi to mumbai (n she winked)

Ruhana: wow not bad

Rajat : tum kaha rehe rahi ho ab

Sharayu: hai ek ghar rent pe liya hai , kal aayi aura b tak sirf aapna hi room clean kiya hai maine (tired)

Ruhana: college mai kaha karti thi

Sharayu: kya kaha tumne roo ?

Ruhana: arey...maine..maine...kaha kuch kaha ...tu..tum...tumhare kaan ...kaan bajrahe hon...honge

Sharayu: whom ur fooling man ? me sharayu nanda orrr...

Ruhana: (mimicking her) orrr yourself ... am I ri8 or am I ri8

Sharayu: right like me as always cheli kiski hai

Ruhana n sharayu together : us...us...uski

Rajat: deviyon

Sharayu : aur sajjanon ek khass suchana (all in the bureau started looking towards them) aaj se kuch din baad ek khass karykram hai jo ...

Ruhana: (cut her) humare dilke bhaut karib hai par ye janab hume jane hi nahi de rahe hai (looking at rajat) canjus kahike ...

Sharayu: exactly huh...

Rajat: arey tum...tumlog kavin ke sath chale jao na mai hi kyu...

Roo n sharayu luked at eachother n together said : kavin , NO WAYS

Kavin: kya main itna bura hu rehene do main ja raha hu...

(he was going from there while they followed him n stopped him outside)

Ruhana: kavin, ruko arey, ruko na mere baap ruko please ...

Sharayu : please ruko na kavin humare liye...

(kavin stops n then turns n says : kya hai ab kaunsi insult karni hai meri ...

Sharayu: kavin hume tumhari insult nahi karni hai hum to bas tumse kuch kehena chate hai ki

Kavin: (rudely) ki tum mujhe beijjat karke majha karna chate ho right...

Ruhana: nahi Kevin humara wo matlab nahi tha bas hum wo thodi masti kar rahe the we're really very sorry

Kevin; (still d same tone) _**samajti kya ho tum apne aap ko ha har bar har bar tum mujhe ignore karti college mai tumhare liye wo rajat wo wo jayda maine rakhta tha , mai mai kuch nahi than na tumhare liye (after a long pause) chahe mai kuch bhi karu mujhe kabhi tumhara attention nahi mila...i I was just a fool to think dat I love u **_

**(Ruhana was struk with astonishment )**

Ruhana's pov : _Did he just confess? something about dat? he loves me? am I important for him ? does he get jealous when I am there with Rajat flirting with him ?(thousands of questions raised in her mind within a moment, she came out of her thoughts with kavin's saying)_

Kavin: _**kya soch rahi ho ruhana ,yehi ki itni asani se maine kaise keh diya ki mai tumse pyaar karta hu ha...**_

Ruhana only nodded in yes while he continued as: _**mai nahi janta ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho ya nahi par itna keh sakta hu ki I LOVE YOU ...I LOVE YOU A LOT ,pata nahi kaise ,kyu ,kab ,kaha hua par hua ... any ways maine tum dono ko maaf kar diya hai so yaha aise statue ki**_ _**tarah mat khade raho**_

**(saying so he went from there ,leaving ruhana rooted at d same place )**

Sharayu shook her : Ruhana , Ruhana yaar kaha kho gayi **(she shook her** **vigorously )**

**(Ruhana came out of her pool of thoughts and said )**ky...kya us...usne abhi...abhi I love u kaha ?

Sharayu : ha aur I think dat you love him too

Ruhana: kya nahi NO WAYS mai aur uss se pyaar kabhi nahi ,(mischievously) ha agar tum karti ho to **(but was stopped with a angry** **look )** I DON'T KNOW ...

(THEY BOTH WENT INSIDE N THEN KAVIN LOOKED AT THEM AND SIMPLY IGNORED RUHANA N SHE WAS TENSED 4 HIM )

(THEN RAJAT CALLED RUHANA N SHARAYU TO THE CAFETRIA THEY BOTH WENT SAW RAJAT SITTING ON A CHAIR WITH HIS PHONE IN HIS HAND .THEY BOTH WENT NEAR TO HIM )

Rajat saw them n said: arey tum dono aagai baitho ..(when they both settled again he said) bolo kya logi tum dono ha

Ruhana: kuch nahi bas tum kuch baat karna chate they wohi karo

Rajat: arey kuch to lo na please *puppy eyes*

Ruhana n Sharayu couldn't resist n said: roo tu kya legi.

Roo: ummm cappuccino with cream ,less sugar ...

**(before she could complete her sentence rajat brought her coffee n one 4 sharayu n him ) **

Sharayu: rajat tumhe kaise pata isse kaunsi coffee pasand hai

Rajat: Sharayu shayad tum bhul rahi ho ki hum colleagues bhi hai aur roj café mai aate hai to roo yehi peeti hai iss liye yaad hogaya

Sharayu: Acha wo sab chodo aur ye batao ki tumne hume yaha kyu bulaya hai ha...

Rajat: Wo actually mai ********************************** to kya tuum dono meri help karogi ...

Both together: yes Why not sure ?

( wo dono bureau mai jate hai while rajat ek call karne ruk jata hai roo aur sharayu sabka attention palete hai )

Roo: sir aaj main eek special party organize ki hai to uss mai app sab ko aana hai okkkk...

Freddy: party arey wah...

Shreya : par party kyu kuch special hai...

Purvi: ha, kyu kya hai ...

Roo: kyuki aaj meri sabse achi dost aagai hai ... SHARAYU

Sharayu: ha, mere liye raj ,kv aur meri roo party rakh hi hai

Abhi :kaha par..

(Acp enters d scene)

Acp : kya hua hai , kya kaha par hai abhijeet...

Daya: wo sir Ruhana ne ye party rakhi hai sharayu ke aane ke liye...

Acp: ha bhai mujhe bhi batao na kya hua hai ...?

Roo: wo sir meri sabse achi dost agayi hai na (actually my bestie on ff too) to mai sabke liye party rakhi hai aur abhi wahi sab ko invite kar rahi thi aap bhi aaiye ga ha

Acp: ruhana mai nahi aapaunga mujhe dcp sir ke sath meeting par jana hai ..(he goes frm there)

Rajat :(enters) arey , roo kar diya invite sabko

Roo: aye aye captain , kar diya par acp sir nahi ayenge unhe meeting mai jana hai

In Evening at roo n rajats house

all were present so roo got d mike to get everyone's attention

Roo: Attention attention guys aaj meri bestie aagai hai to mujhe kisiko kuch dedicate karna chati hu shayad badmai koi aur bhi kisi ko kuch dedicate karna chaye ga Ok to ye mera dedication to my friends

(she went on d stage) (our kv followed her .n they both rocked the stage on dis song)

Dance...  
>C'mon c'mon<br>Dance...  
>D d d.. dance.<p>

Ni gori tera thumka  
>bada kinky kinky type da<br>Ni gori tera jhumka  
>bada funky funky type da<br>Kateeli teri ankhiyaan  
>Jaise nouk nukeeli knife da<br>Ni gori tera nakhra  
>Bada hanky-panky type da<p>

Kisi hit gaane pe jo  
>Kamar matka degi tu<br>Fateechar se ye dil ban jayega shehzaada  
>Oonchi waali heel pehankar<br>Dance Basanti..  
>D d d dance Basanti<br>D d d dance Basanti  
>Ho.. har limit ki height pe chadhke<br>Dance Basanti...  
>D d d dance Basanti (c'mon c'mon)<br>D d d dance Basanti  
>D d d Dance dance dance<br>d d d dance..

When see me you go wild aaw  
>You want my love you want it now now<br>You see me dancin up *  
>You know you know that i'm that bold<br>When I pump it up on floor or..  
>I know the boys be goin offo..<br>And I'll be shakin' it up  
>Take in it up breakin it up<br>I'm gonna be funk it up, what?

Hey Basanti tere ghar ka address bol de  
>Hey Basanti tere dil ka tu gate khol de<br>Basanti visphotak bas ek smile hai  
>Tu sar se paaon tak poori missile hai<p>

Kisi hit gaane pe jo  
>Kamar matka degi tu<br>Poora nahi te chain mill jaaye pauna-aadha  
>Aashiqon se deal tu karke, dance basanti<br>D d d dance basanti  
>D d d dance basanti<br>Ho.. har limit ki height pe chadhke  
>Dance Basanti...<br>D d d dance Basanti (c'mon c'mon)  
>D d d dance Basanti<p>

(all claped shouted n cherred them up but suddenly all d lights went off n a man was on d spot light he started to sing )

A/N :- HUSHHHHH EK COUPLE KA CONFESSION TO HOGAYA HAI AB NXT COUPLE KA

HIIIII IM VRY SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE I WILL ACCEPT ANY PUNISHMENT OF URS ...SO KAISA LAGA CHAPPY SHARAYU HOW WAS IT

BEHOSH MAT HO JANA DEAR YE CHAPPY PADH KE

2 QUESTIONS 4 U GUYS

WHO'S DAT GUY SINGING?

WILL RAJAT CONFESS TO PURVI IN D PARTY OR NOT ?

JITNE JALDI REVIEWS UTNI JALDI UPDATES MILENGE OKKKK

LOVE U ALL N THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS ...

R n r

YOURS (AISHA)


End file.
